


Noise

by LordessScribes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, after they get back to earth, another damn reunion fic sorry yall i'm just stuck lovin these two, hopefully canon compliant, i just tagged their families instead of specific names since they dont do much, its got its ups and downs but ends on an up, oh also adam's still mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordessScribes/pseuds/LordessScribes
Summary: Adam's still mad at Shiro after three years away from home, but they're still pretty ready to see each other. Maybe work things out? Here's hoping.





	Noise

There was a lot of noise around him. 

Lance’s family produced the most of it, there was so many of them to greet him. Grandmothers and nieces and nephews that practically shrieked when they’d seen him, had quieted down somewhat once they could sit half on the ground in a large cooing cluster. His mother was still in tears, repeating the same spanish words of endearment and thanks. His siblings and their few kids had endless questions about his adventures in space and saving the universe. 

Hunk’s mothers, too, had calmed down since their initial teary reunion, hugging their son close (as there was enough of him for them both to hold) and chattering on and on about what had happened since he’d left. They kept reminding him of how proud of him they were, and how much they’d missed him. 

Pidge’s mother simply stood in place, swaying slightly with her daughter wrapped in her arms, like if she relaxed for a second they would disappear again. Sam had let them have just a moment before he joined in.  

Keith had been coaxed into passing from family to family, not left out for a second. The activity and new people were a lot for him, though, and he’d since retreated to the tables of the Garrison’s cafeteria, sitting with his own mother and smiling at the overwhelming warmth the families were radiating. 

There was a lot of noise coming from all sides, even being echoed thanks to the size of the otherwise vast and empty room. 

Adam was completely silent. 

Shiro’s heartbeat was loud in his ears, almost dulling the noisy room. 

Shiro didn’t get a cheering, crying pair of arms to run into. He didn’t get overwhelming unconditional love just by returning to the surface of their home planet. He’d made his choice three years ago. He’d chosen the mission over Adam, who outwardly displayed that nothing of their situation had changed. 

Adam’s stony resolve kept him over an arm’s length away, kept him from trying to step closer. 

Shiro wanted to ask why he’d met him there if he didn’t want to talk, but logic told him he had no right to ask. Adam had a reason to be there, and he would wait another three years to hear it if he had to. He deserved that this time. 

“Shiro.” that name on his lips hurt worse than his silence. 

The noise still hadn’t died down before Adam finally broke eye contact with him, looking aside while he reached into the pocket of his uniform. He still looked so, so handsome in it, even three years later. 

Shiro forced that thought away and focused on what Adam held out to him. A small flash drive made of glittering white metal, not of earth origin, with his name hand written in marker. It was the message Shiro had sent him home when Sam left the castle. 

“I didn’t look at it.” Adam said, holding it out for him to take. “If there is something you want me to hear, then you’re going to say it to my face.” 

Shiro took a long, unsteady breath, before accepting the flash drive into his new prosthetic palm. He’d always imagined a new arm would be white and pristine with a blue glow, like the castle, but this one was just as good. A slight green tint to the material, not even really metal since it was flexible in some consistencies, and lighter than the galran steel. It was the best arm he could imagine, if only it could hold Adam’s hand instead of the flashdrive. 

Shiro nodded, closing his fingers around the metal. “Ok.” he tries to remember what he’d said in the video. “I… want to say that… I understand if you hate me for what happened. You had every right to do what you did.” he couldn’t look at his face while he spoke. “But… even though I shouldn’t have, I still thought about you every day I was gone. As much as I belonged in the stars, you were the one thing I wanted to return to earth for. You meant more to me than anything else ever should have.” 

When he did look up, Adam’s eyes were closed and he was grinding his teeth. Shiro thought he’d stopped years ago, but it seemed the habit had returned. 

“Ok. Got it. Is that all?” 

Shiro hadn’t wanted to get his hopes up, and figured the sharp ache that shot through his chest wouldn’t have been so painful if he didn’t. Keeping him close would just make that ache worse, but he spoke again anyway. “I’m also… technology in space has more advanced… medical capabilities than on earth.” he unconsciously rubbed the edge of his shoulder where flesh met prosthetic. “I’m not sick anymore.” 

Shiro knew his illness wasn’t what had pushed Adam away in the end. He knew it was his own ambition and recklessness and idiocy that had done it. He knew telling him that the illness was gone wouldn’t change his mind. The implication that it would was almost insulting. But Adam had supported him and tried for years to protect him from it. He deserved to know. 

Shiro watched those exact thoughts flash across his face, which flickered so subtly from outrage to pain to understanding, then back to that same hardened determination. 

Adam’s laugh was bitter and full of all the contempt that Shiro deserved. “Of course you’re not.” he took a harsh breath. “Anything else?” 

He wanted to leave. He’d only showed up to return the flashdrive and remind him that they were finished. The ache got worse. It shouldn’t be getting worse. Shiro should have moved on long ago, just like Adam. 

The back of his throat burned, but he refused to cry. He had no right to be hurt over them. He shook his head. He had nothing else to say. 

He thought Adam would turn and leave as soon as it was done. He thought Adam would leave his life with as little consideration as Shiro deserved. He thought he’d be left again, not really for the second time, but twice as painful, because he’d built up so much longing for something he’d lost long ago. 

He thought the ache in his chest hurt worse than the slap. 

The sharp sound echoed in the room, and the noise around them silenced. 

Shiro didn’t stumble or lose his footing, but he did reel back. Of course he knew he deserved it, but he’d never imagined Adam raising a hand in violence. He’d never imagined Adam making a scene like that surrounded by so many people. 

Three years must have been longer than he thought. 

“That’s it!? That’s all you have to say after everything?! Well, I’m glad that’s all you have to say. Because I’ve got a lot!” face scrunched up in rage, Adam marched two steps into his space. “I did have every right to leave! What’s worse is, I was right about even more than that! I was right about everything! From the moment the mission went off course you should have been saying that! Every day you were gone you should have been thinking about how right I was! You didn’t belong with the stars, you belonged where you were safe and alive!” 

Everyone was watching. Adam didn’t care. “It never mattered to you, though. As much as you should have, you didn’t listen to me! You never listened to me! It didn’t matter what other people cared about you because  _ you _ didn’t care about you! You threw it all away, and the worst part is-is-” he ground his jaw again, “The worst part is I know you’d do it all over again. In that stupid recording you probably told me that. You let yourself think nobody else could be out there saving lives!” between words his teeth clacked with how hard he’d snap them together. “You’re never going to change!” 

Shiro wanted to tell him to stop grinding his teeth. That want manifested itself in him reaching up to brush his left hand against his jaw, where it was immediately smacked away, before the rest of his body was shoved back a step as well. 

“No! You’re never going to change.” Adam’s strength seemed diminished from pushing him away, hunching his shoulders and burying his face in one hand, breathing hard. “I don’t want you to change.” 

If it had still been as noisy, Shiro might have missed the last part. 

Sometimes one wasn’t aware of when they’re acting on hope. Sometimes it was against a person’s will that they hoped, especially when forcing oneself not to hope is so painful. 

He stepped closer and rested a hand on Adam’s shaking shoulder. It was a light touch, easy to brush off if he wanted, and even though it was with Shiro’s prosthetic, he still felt his warmth. He didn’t push it away. 

“It was easier when you were dead.” he made no move towards or away from Shiro. “Because then I was just right. This way you still think you did the right thing. You still make me want to forget why I left.” the shaking turned to hiccuping breaths. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No you’re not! We both know you wouldn’t change what you did.” 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t try to change your mind. I’m sorry that I ever had to make a choice between two of the most important things in my life. I’m sorry it hurt you.” For once, Shiro didn’t care how weak he looked, spilling what Adam had left of his heart out in front of his team and their families. 

Adam took a shaky breath and wiped his cheeks beneath his glasses. “You should be sorry.” 

“I am.” 

“You should be begging me to forgive you.” 

“I am.” Shiro’s voice broke on the simple words. 

Adam didn’t look at him, fresh tears trailing down his cheeks, before nodding. “I know.” 

He hadn’t planned to cry when he left again, refused to let himself break down once again over something he’d lost so long ago. Shiro had long since cried more than enough for a simple breakup. 

When Adam turned and yanked him into his own arms, though, he didn’t even fight them. 

Maybe Shiro did get a teary reunion with open arms after all. 

Adam’s glasses dug into his shoulder where he’d buried his face, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything but the second chance he had in the form of the man in his embrace. Shiro’s entire world revolved around Adam just showing up to see him. Just letting him hold him. 

Slowly, the noises of his team, his  _ family _ , and their families in turn, picked back up. They each returned to their own hugs and stories. 

He didn’t hear the noise. 

“I’m sorry, too.” Adam didn’t have anything to be sorry for, but Shiro didn’t get a chance to say that. “I shouldn’t have made you choose. I just… I felt like you were on a time limit for everything, I just wanted more time for me. I felt like you were going to leave me one day and if I left first it wouldn’t hurt as much.” his arms tightened around Shiro. “I was wrong.” 

Shiro wanted to remind him how right he’d been about everything else, but he had more important things to say. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Neither of them wanted to let the other out of his arms, but Shiro had to look at his face. His face was blotchy and red with wet spots staining his crooked glasses, Adam was beautiful. He was the most beautiful and most important person in the universe to Shiro. He told him so. 

“And I’ve seen the whole universe, so I know it for sure.” when Adam laughed this time, it was real and perfect. 

Just as perfect as the kiss he pulled Shiro into. It wasn’t coordinated with noses bumping and cheeks sticking together from their tears and Adam’s glasses in the way. It was perfect. He was perfect. 

There was a lot of noise around them, but they didn’t hear a thing. 


End file.
